Sherlock Warner and the case of the missing rabbit
by Jpbake
Summary: When Buster Bunny goes missing. Sherlock Warner is called in to find him. In this Epic Mystery thriller that will keep you guessing what will happen till the very end. Sequal canceled for new ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Warner and the case of the missing rabbit.**

**By Jeffery Baker**

**Wakko Warner as Sherlock Warner. **

**Yakko Warner as Dr. Yakson.**

**Montana Max as Montyarty**

This is the city, Burbank California. My name, Sherlock Warner. I am a detective, I solve mysteries. All sort of Mysteries ranging from petty thefts to murders so gory and graphic that it will make a grown man lose and lunch, crawl under his bed in the fetal position and suck own his thumb and cry like a little baby. But luckily this isn't one of those mysteries. This is about a kidnapping. And it all starts on a quite spring day in the middle of April.

It was 10:00 in the morning, it was a slow day so me and my partner Yakson was having a friendly game of gold fish.

"Do you have any nines?" Yakson asked.

I looked down at my hand I did nines, three of them in fact. But me being the great Sherlock Warner and never losing a game I said. "No. Go fish"

He drew a card as I dropped a banana peel from a banana I just ate for my maid Dot to clean up.

"Ok who assigned me this role? I deserve a better part than this!" Dot complained as she swept up the banana peel.

"Sorry but Spielberg couldn't think of a better part for you." I said snickering.

Suddenly my door bell rung. I opened it to see a pretty pink bunny on my door step.

"HEELLLOOO NUURRSSEE!" I said as both me and Yakson started going crazy at the sight of her as we went bouncing up and down the walls!

"Boys. Go fig." Dot said embarrassed as she filled a bucket with water and splashed it on our heads getting back to normal.

"Thanks I needed that" I said getting back on track. And I went to the bunny standing at my door.

"May I help you madam?" I asked.

"Are you the famous Sherlock Warner?" she asked.

"Why yes I am." I responded. "And you are?"

"Babs Bunny" She replied. And I need your help. I think something bad may of happened to my boyfriend." She said in a concerned voice.

"Aw man she's not available" I heard Yakson say from a distance

I turned my attention back to Babs. "Really now and what makes you think something happened to your boyfriend?"

"Well" she said as she started telling what happened the night before.

"Last night me and my boy friend Buster was having dinner at a restaurant. After we finished he kissed me good bye and started to walk back home. But I noticed he was walking in a different direction then what he normally does. I stopped and asked him why he was going a different way that his house is the other direction. He said he was going to stop bye the school gym and shoot some hoops before going home. He kissed me goodbye again and went off to the gym. This morning I dropped by his house to see him so we could walk to school together but when I got there I noticed he wasn't there. I walked in and noticed the house was trashed and things looked like they was moved around. Oh Warner you got to help me. I think something bad has happened to him.

"Hmm it does sound that way" I said. "Tell me do you know of anyone that may want to harm your boyfriend?

Babs thought about it for a minute and then said "Well now that you mention it there is this one friend of his Plucky Duck who he was arguing with the day before."

"Oh really what were they arguing about?" I asked

"I'm not positive" Babs said. "But I think it was about Buster owing him some money on a bet they made and buster hadn't paid it yet.

"That's a start." I said. "Don't worry Babs we will do everything we can to get your boyfriend back safe and sound.

"Thanks Warner." She said as she left.

"Well Yakson it looks like we got another mystery to solve." I said to Yakson

"Yes it does Warner" He said. "By the way you cheated on gold fish you did have nines."

Apparently while I was taking to Babs asking was looking at my cards.

I'm the great Sherlock Warner " I told him. "I always win."

"Uh huh" Yakson said. We'll talk about that later."

I called out to Dot. "Dot watch the place while I'm gone."

"Don't worry its not like I have anything else to do in this script" She said.

And with that we were off to solve the mystery.

We looked around the city and found Plucky in a arcade room downtown he was playing a game called Super Plucky O Brothers and was seeming to be winning. I approached him. " Hello Plucky, My name is Sherlock Warner and this is my assistant Yakson. We would like to ask you a few questions."

He didn't seem to be paying attention because he had not turned his head or muttered a single word to us. It was like he didn't know we were even there. Losing patience I did the only thing I thought I could do to get his attention. I grabbed the cord to the game And yanked it out of its Socket. That got his attention as he yelled out at me. "HEY! What did you do that for you Jerk? I was playing that! I was winning too!

" Yeah well not anymore" I said to him as we flashed our detective badges toward him. "The names Sherlock Warner and Dr. Yakson and we would like to ask you a few questions."

"What for I haven't done anything wrong." He said.

"Let's hope not for your sake." I said. "We have reports that a certain bunny called buster owes you some money."

"Yeah so?" Plucky responded.

"Well he has gone missing and him owing you money gives you a motive for his disappearing." I said"

"Whoa time out!" Plucky said "He's gone missing? And you think I have something to do with it? Yes he owed me money and we had a argument the other day because he hadn't paid up I didn't harm him in any way. I need him around so he can pay me back. Without him I don't get paid."

"He's got a point there Sherlock." Yakson said.

"Perhaps." I said." "Babs said that Buster's place was ransacked like somebody was in his home and threw things around did you have anything to do with that?"

"Of course not" Plucky said. "If I had went to his house, the only thing I would of took was the 100 dollars he owed me and that's it. I wouldn't of ransacked the place."

"Where were you last night." I said

"I was here till closing time playing Super Plucky O brothers till the owner of the place booted me out." Plucky said. "I even got the boot print on my fanny to prove it. Want to see it?"

"No, no. No need to do that I believe you." I said slowly backing away.

Yakson just blew a kiss to the audience and said "Goodnight everybody."

"Just don't leave town okay" I said as me and Yakson left.

"Don't worry if you need me I'll be here playing this game all day." He said and with that me and Yakson left the arcade.

"So do you believe him Warner?" Yakson said.

"There is one way to find out." I said. "Let's go to Busters house and have a look around."

So we went to Busters house and as Babs said the place was completely ransacked. Furniture looked like it had knocked down and dishes was shattered own the floor, the place was a complete mess.

"Well it sure looks like there was a struggle here." Yakson said.

"It sure does Yakson. It sure does" I said. Then I noticed that there was 100 dollars laying on the kitchen table.

"Well this must be the money that was intended for Plucky." Yakson said.

"It sure does." I said "That also means that Plucky didn't do this."

I was still looking around the place when I noticed something disturbing laying on the floor that surprised me. I picked it up and realized it was a tranquilizer dart.

"Yakson look I this." I called out to him. "Whoever was here must of shot him with this dart knocking him out for easy capture. Which means there was definitely foul play involved."

"Do you think he is still alive Warner?" Yakson asked

"I really hope so" I said as I put the tranquilizer dart in my pocket and left his house.


	2. Chapter 2 the Suspects

We went back to babs place Hoping we could get some more names of people who could of possibly could of kidnapped Buster. We rung the door bell and she came out.

"Please tell me that you have found Buster." she said.

"Not yet." I responded. "But we can clearly say that Plucky Duck did not do it. His alibi checks out. But we did find this at the crime scene." We showed her the tranquilizer dart and she gasped when she saw it. "Do you know of anybody that might own a tranquiller gun?" I asked.

Babs thought about it for a minute but then said. "Now that you mention it there is two people that might own one of those and could be responsible for Buster's disappearance."

"Can you give me there names?" I asked

"One of their names is Elmyra." babs said. "She is a crazy red headed girl with a obsession with animals. She will try to capture any animal and try to take it back to here house to be one of her many pets. Me and Buster have been chased and have had to escape from her own many occasions. She is a nut and one you should talk to. The other is a new kid who goes to our school. His name is Monty. He is a rude rich kid who doesn't care about anybody but himself and isn't interested in making friends. One day Buster was walking down the Hallway reading a book when he accidentally bumped into Monty causing Buster to drop the book on Monty's foot. That made Monty mad and he punched Buster in the eye and started beating him up. Our principle Bugs had to pull Monty off Buster and suspended him for two weeks. Buster was sent to the nurse with a black eye and lots of bruises. Buster and Monty have not been friends since. If you want information on him you can go to our School Acme Looniversity and talk to Bugs our principle."

"Thanks for your help madam." I said. Then we left.

"What now Warner?" Yakson asked.

"I'm going to call inspector Scrathinsniff. I have a feeling we are going to need his help own this one." I said.

Me and Scratchy were rival detective but we did often team up on certain cases. I called him and told him to go to Elmyras house and question Elmyra while we went to the school and talk to bugs. He agreed and with that we were own are way.

"You hired him just so you won't have to talk to the crazy girl didn't you?" Yakson asked.

"Of course. Why must I be the one that gets tortured by a crazy girl. I'm way to smart for that." I said.

While we were headed to the school Scratchinsniff arrived at Elmyra's and saw her having a tea party with her captured animals. She had them all in dresses and they were tied up to chairs. Among the captured animals were Slappy and Skippy squirrel, Furrball, and Pinky and the brain.

"I better get paid extra for this humiliating role." Slappy complained.

"Tell me about it." The brain agreed.

"Aw its not too bad." Pinky said. ""Its actually kind of fun. Narf"

The brain just pounded him as he laughed.

"Excuse me madam." Scratchinsniff said. "I am inspector Scratchinsniff and I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"OOO! Another member to join our tea party!" Elmyra said in excitement.

"What? NO! I'm not here for no tea party!" Scratchinsniff said but it was to late. Elmyra Already grabbed him put a pink dress on him and tied him to the chair.

"Here try some of my home made mud pie!" Elmyra said stuffing a spoonful of mud into scratchinsniff's mouth.

Scratchy's face turned green. Then purple, then poky dotted and checker board, as he spit out the mud and started gagging.

"Humiliating isn't it" Slappy said.

"Quick now's our chance to escape." Brain thought as he ran to the fence. But it was a electric fence and the moment he touched it he god zapped. He came back to his chair burnt as Pinky laughed.

Gee brain you look like you went to a tanning booth and stayed in too long!"

Brain just pounded him.

Scratchinsniff finally got back to his senses. "Do you have any idea who I am?" He yelled.

"No." Elmyra said.

"I am inspector Otto Scratchinsniff and I am here to talk to you about disappearance of Buster Bunny!" He said.

"OOO A bunny is he here to join the tea party too? Where is he?" Elmyra asked all Excited.

"NO he isn't here to join the tea party he is missing!" Scratchy yelled angrily his face turning red. "He was kidnapped from his home last night and I'm here to see if you had anything to do with his disappearance!"

Elmyra was just looking at him with a silly grin on her face.

"Are you paying attiontion to anything I am saying?"

"No." Elmyra said.

"Figures" Scratchy sighed.

"Ok lets try this another way." he said taking out a picture of Buster Bunny. "Have you seen this rabbit?"

"OOO he's a cute one." Elmyra said. "No I haven't seen him."

"Would you mind if I took a look around to make sure?" Scratchinsniff asked

"Sure." Elmyra said.

Scratchinsniff looked around, searching the garage her bedroom, the attic and basement, every room in the house. He saw a bunch of animals but no sign of Buster finally he came to the conclusion that he wasn't there.

"Everything's good madam." Scratchy said. "Buster isn't here. Thanks for your time but before I go let me warn you that it is illegal to keep this many animals as pets get rid of them within one week or I will come and remove them myself. Goodbye madam." And with that he left Elmyra's place.

Meanwhile Me and Yakson just arrived to the school and went to Bugs office.

We introduced ourselves "Good evening Bugs my name is Sherlock Warner and this is my assintant Dr. Yakson. We are investigating the disappearance of a student of your Buster Bunny and need the information of a student that we think might be involved in his disappearance."

"Sure" Bugs said going to his computer. "And who is this student."

"His name is Monty" I said.

Bugs pulled up Monty on the computer and showed us his picture and information. We were shocked at what we saw.

"OMG!" I said "That's Montyarty!"

"Who?" Bugs asked."

"That kid Monty is actually Montyarty." I explained. "He is our arch foe and a very dangerous criminal. He just got released from Amcetraz 6 months ago!"

"Wait so I have had a dangerous criminal walking around my school all this time?" Bugs asked in shock then he sank in his chair. " I can't believe it how could I allow this to happen?"

"It's not your fault." I told him. "You didn't know."

Then I turned to Yakson. "Come own Yakson we got a bum to catch." Then we left the school.

"Warner do you really think Montyarty is involved with Busters disappearance?" Yakson asked!"

"I don't know Yakson" I said. "But I am going to find out!."

**Uh Oh! Looks like things have just gotten a bit more interesting! Did Montyarty really Kidnap Buster? If so why? Those answers and more to come in upcoming chapters! Till then. Review!**


	3. Confronting Montyarty

We met back up with Scratchinsniff Who didn't know he was still wearing a pink dress.

"Um scratchy?" I asked. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Let's just say next time you want me to question a crazy girl the answer is No!" He said.

"Looks good on you Scratchy." Yakson snickered.

"Let's set are focus on Montyarty!" I said. "If he is responsible for Buster's Kidnapping we need to get him.

So we went to Montyarty yard and noticed he was in his backyard swimming pool. He was sipping on a martini and saying. "Gee I wonder what the poor people are up too today?"

"More like what are the scum of the earth like you doing today Montyarty?" I said as we snuck up behind him.

"Sherlock Warner?" He gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know" I said "I'm here to ask you a few questions about the kidnapping of a certain blue rabbit."

at this he freaked and threw his martini in Scratchinsniff's face (which I would useally consider funny) and started running away. We chased after him but after a mile Scratchinsniff stopped out of breath

"You go on I'll catch up" He said panting for air "I'm getting to old for this."

So we kept chasing him. We got on hoeses and started chasing him on horse to the Lone Ranger music while shooting guns at each other till we relized that we were only on those coin operated horse rides that you find outside your local supermarket and the guns were just lousy nerf guns.

"Hey mommy look at the funny kids on the house rides." a passing kid said as when we relized how silly we looked on those things. I wanted to hit the kid but relized I had a bigger goose to cook. So we got off the rides and kept on chasing each other.

We chased Montyarty pass the movie theater and saw Warhorse was playing. "OOO I heard this was a good movie." Yakson said."

Me Too!" Montyarty said lets go see it."

So we went in and watched the movie. 2 hours later we came out when the movie was fineshed!

"Wasn't that movie great?" Montyarty said."

Yeah it was!" Yakson said "Spielburg never dissapoints."

"Now where was we again!" I asked "Oh yeah" and we started chasing him again.

We chased him for another mile then we passed a local Mcdonald.

"Halt!" I yelled "Lunch break!"

We stopped and went into Mcdonald.

"One Big Mac combo please" Monty orderd.

"I'll have a 10 piece Mcnugget combo and my assistant Yakson here will have a happy meal!

"Hey now I'm not a kid!" Yakson said.

"There's a toy inside" I told him.

"Oh boy I love toys" Yakson said.

After lunch the chase was back on we chased him for another mile when Scratchinsniff pulled in with his car and trapped Montyarty dead in his tracks as I was finally able to pin him to the ground.

"Enough of this foolishness" I said as I handcuffed him "Your coming downtown with us to answer a few questions.

"What? I havn't done anything wrong!" Montyarty said.

"We'll see about that" I said putting him in the police car. Then I turned to scratchinsniff.

"Yeah do things the easy way with the car as we chase him for three miles!" I said.

"Hey why kill myself running for long distantses" He said.

And with that we drove him to the interagation room for questioning.


	4. The truth revieled

**Ok! first I know that the last chapter was short I was just using it as a build up for this chapter which is going to be longer then the previous ones. There is going to be a lot of stuff going on so. Lets get started.**

We took Montyarty to the interagation room where he had his laywer, Yosamite Sam waiting for them. "What is it that you want with my client?" Sam said.

"Oh we just want to ask him a few questions" I said as we sat Montyary down at the table.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Montyarty said.

"Well thats for us to decide." I said. "Now let's get's started with something simple have you seen this rabbit before? I said showing him a picture of Buster.

"Nope never saw him before in my life." Montyarty said.

"Oh really now?" Yakson said. "Because we have a eyewitness acccount that you got in a fight with this rabbit."

"Ok you got me officer." Montyarty chuckled lighting a cigerette. "I got in a fight with Buster. So?"

"Well it just so happens he's gone missing and that makes you the prime suspect!" Scratchinsniff said.

"Look I didn't kidnapp anybody" Montyarty said. "I just out of of Acmetraz 6 months ago. And I have turned over a new leaf. I'm not a crimimal anymore."

"Oh really now" I said. "beating up rabbits is considered turning over a new leaf."

"Nobody's perfect." Montyarty said. "I admit I was in the wrong and I am taking anger magegment classes for it. I'm a changed man Warner."

"Where you last night from 7:00 pm to 7:00 A.M this morning? 7:00 P.M was the last time anybody saw Buster." I asked him

My client doesn't have to answer that." Sam said

"Sam. I got this." Montyarty said" "I had a anger management session from 7:00 till 9:00 then I arrived back home at 9:30 ask my anger management teacher he can vouge for that. I also got video camara's at my mansion proving that I arrived home at 9:30. So check and mate."

"Are we done here?" Sam asked.

"For now" I answerd.

They left and I wen't to his anger management teacher to see if his story checked out. Sure enough he had anger management from 7:00 to 9:00 then I went to his mansion and looked at his secerity camara. Sure enough it showed him arriving at 9:30 and it never showed him leaving his house. It seemed like Montyarty was telling the truth the whole time.

"Rats!" I yelled out in disgust "I thought we had him"

Back at my place I couldn't stop thinking about the case. Yakson was back at his home so it was just me and Dot.

"I still can't shake off this feeling that Montyarty is our guy." I said.

"His story checks out though." Dot said. "So you got nothing on him"

"I know thats what bugs me." I said. "I need to play my violin"

"oh no not that again! Dot whined but nevertheless she got my violin and handed me it than ran upstairs. I wasn't very good on the violn actually I was terrible on it but some how that was the only thing that made me think when I was lost on a case. I started playing it and I kept playing that thing all through the night.

I was still playing at midnight when dot came downstairs. She was wearing earmuffs trying to block out the noise but it wasn't working.

"Your still playing that dumb violin?" She asked angerly "It's midnight! I'm trying to sleep!"

"I'm sorry." I said "I'm just trying to think about theis case."

Then I heard a knock on the door and saw two verternarians at my door step.

"We have heard reports about a dieing cat in this resident" one of the vets said.

"It's not a dieing cat it's just me playing my violin." I told them.

"Have you ever considerd taking up a different instrument." He said then I slammed the door in their face I wasn't in the mood for nonse nse. Just then something dawned on me that I hadn't thought before.

"That's it. I think I know what happened." I said.

"How what happened?" Dot asked confused.

"Something dawned on me that I hadn't thought of before." I told her. "Call Yakson and tell him to get over here at once I'll explain everything when he gets here."

"Buts it's 12:05 in the mourning?" She complained.

"This can't wait." I told her. "Call him."

relunctily she called and ten minuts later yakson drove up to my apartment.

"This better be good having me drive to your apartment at 12:15 in the mourning." He griped. I was dreaming that I was on Miami beach with a dozen of Sports Illistated's swimsuit modals and they were all in their skimpiest bikinis and..."

We can talk about your fantisy life later Yakson." I cut in. "But now I finally think I know how Montyarty pulled it off."

"Look we already questioned Montyarty!" Yakson said. "His story checked out. "We have nothing that points him to the crime."

"Not yet we don't" I told him. "But we might pretty soon my friend."

"What are you talking about?" Yakson asked.

"I was thinking and just ralized. It only takes five minuts to drive from Anger management class to Montyarty's mansion. I said.

"So" Yakson said.

"So that gives him 25 minuts unaccounted for." I continued

"Oh come on Warner" Yakson said. "You can't possibly think that in that 25 minut timespan he kidnapped Buster. The odds of that is slim.

"True." I said. "But what if he didn't have to kidnap him.

"What do mean by that?" Yakson asked.

"I mean" I continued. "That what if he hired someone to do the kidnapping for him. He has known to hire henchmen in the past to do his bidding. What if he hired someone to break into /busters hole and kidnapp him."

"And just how do you plan to prove that." Yakson asked. "He aint ever going to confess that to us.

"Maybe." I said. "But he will talk to the guy he hired about it. And when he does we will be there to grab him."

"And just how are we going to do that?" He asked.

Thats when I pulled out a box and opened it to reviel bugging devices.

"Sherlock are you crazy?" Yaskon asked in surprise! "We can't use bugging deviices unless abolutly necessary.

"This is absolutly neccesary." I told him. "Every minut we stand here doing nothing Buster's life can be in drastic danger. If we don't do anything fast this could very easily become a murder mystery and body recovery!"

"We can get in big trouble for this." Yakson said.

"But it's a risk we got to take Yakson." I said. "Now come on."

We drove over to Montyarty's Mansiond there was nobody there. There. So we took that opportunity to sneak into his mansion and bug his whole mansion. It took us thirty minuts but we finally got it done. At 1:00 in the morning we snuck out of his apartment and 15 minuts later we here him driving up to his driveway. We sneak into the bushes and turned out signals on so we could here exaclty what was going on. That's when we noticed him reaching for his phone and was calling a number. We put the earphones into our hear so we could here what he was saying.

That' swhen he spoke "You got the Rabbit?"

"Yes I got the rabbit Monty dear." A voice on the other line said. It was female.

"Good." He said. "You also got your plane ticket?"

"Sure do." The voice said.

"Good. The plane leaves tommorow at noon. Take the rabbit and get on the plane and never come. back." He said. "You can do whatever you want with it when you get there I don't care you just need to get him out of here tommorow. The cops are on to me the sooner you get out of here the better it will be on me. You know what to do now do it goodbye"

He hung up, but we had everything we needed.

Believe he has something to do with it now Yakson?" I asked him happily.

"Now I do." He said. "Looks like you were right Warner."

"Good." I said. "Sleep tight Yakson for tommorow we make our bust." And with that we left his property.

The next day we went and surrounded Montyarty's mansion and went in and arrested him. We led him back to the interagation room for questioning and once again His lawyer Yosamite sam was there and he was not pleased.

"I am going to file a harrasment suit against you for harrasing my client." He said.

"Oh shut up." I said "We got new evidance that proves Montyarty had something to do with the kidnapping of Buster Bunny."

"Oh really!" Sam said. "What!"

That's when we played the recording we took of Montyarty's phone covisation with the mistory voice.

At that Yosamity Sam snapped.

"You bugged Montyarty's phone line!" He snapped. "I'll have you arrested for that!"

Scratchinsniff sat him down back in his chair. "Look!" He told sam. "Normally I would chew Warner and Yakson out for using bugging devices without my permission, but since there is a life in danger I am allowing it so I suggest you calm down now!"

With that I turned to Montyarty. "And as for you. Are you going to give us the information we need or are we going to have to do this the hard way."

"Your never get me to talk!" Montyarty said.

"Very well then." I said then I pushed a button then instantly strappes came out of Montyarty's chair and strapped him to his chair.

"Hey what's going on?" Montyarty yelled. "What are you doing to me?

"We are about to make you talk!" I said

"You can't to this to my client!" Sam snapped!

"I can and I am now sit down!" I orderd him.

He sat down. Then I strapped some head phones onto Montyarty then plugged it into a tv.

"Now let's see how long it will take you to talk." I said.

Then I turned on the tv and it played the Barney theme song.

"AAAA" Montyarty scremed in terror as he was forced to watch and listen to Barney! "Turn it off!"

"Better give him what he wants" Yakson said.

"I don't know anything" Montyarty said.

"Lier!" I siad then I turned the volume up. Montyarty just kept screaming as he was listining to the music rinng his ears.

"The longer you keep silent and the more you lie I will turn the music louder until your ear drums burst." I said. "Now I am giong to ask you this one more time. Where is Buster Bunny?"

He was struggling not wanting to talk but he finally gave in. "Ok I'll tell you everything just please turn off this horrable them song."

I turned it off. Then he started speaking. "Ok me and a couple of my partners have been running a counterfitting business in the school gym at night. Every night after my anger management couse we worked on making counterfit bills well the other night wew was in the school gym making are counterfit bills when Buster Bunny walked to the gym.

**The following is a flashback of what happened that night and is being told by Montyarty.**

**Buster Bunny came bouncing a basketball about to shoot some hoops when he saw us counterfitting.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" Buster asks. **

"**Hey what are you doing here you screwy rabbit? Your not supposed to be here at this hour." I yelled. **

**Buster looks at the counterfitting maching and looks at the money. **

"**Are you guys counterfitting?" Buster asks. **

"**Yeah." I said. "What are you going to do about it?"**

**I'm going to turn you guys in to the police that's what I'm going to do." Buster said as he ran off. **

"I couldn't let him do that." Montyary said. "I couldn't go back to jail. So I wen't to the one person who I knew could get rid of that Bunny, Elmyra. She has had a crush on me since she saw me at school. I had been trying to get away from her but she is crazy. But she was also crazy about animals so I knew that she could capture him. So I went up to her and said...

**Flashback continues. **

"**Hey Elmyra." I said.**

"**Hey Monty honey." Elmya said."**

"**Hey I know you like animals, How would you like to have a nice blue rabbit for your very own."**

"**OOH I would like that" Elmya said.**

"**Good." I said showing her a picture of Buster.**

"**This is the Bunny, Take this tranqulizer gun and it will knock him out when you shoot him with it. Then after that take this one way ticket to Mexico and leave forever then you will have him for your very own. I will meet you there as soon as I can."**

"**Ok Montey. I will." Elmyra said. **

"I lied about meeting her over there." because I did not like her I was just using her to get rid of Buster."

"When does the plane leave?" I asked.

"At noon today." Montyarty said.

"Blast that doesn't give us much time." I said.

"But as I told you before" Montyary said. "I didn't kidnap him."

At that I just snapped and punched him in the face knocking him out of his chair.

"HEY!" Sam yelled when I punched Montyarty!

"SIT DOWN!" I yelled back at him.

"Now you listen here you punk." I told Montyarty. "You may not of kidnapped him and kept him hostage, but you gave the order for the kidnapping so that makes you just more guilty then the actuel kidnapper and let me tell you something if buster doesn't survive. There's not a laywer in the world that will save you from the electric chair. Take this scumbug away."

And with that they arrested Montyaty as me, Yakson and Scratchinsniff ran to Elmyra's house.

"I don't understand it." Scratchinsniff said. I checked this place all over and didn't see him.

I looked around the yard then noticed something hiding in the bushed I ran over there and noticed it was a lever, I pulled it and it opened a secrete passegeway to the basement. We went inside and saw there was no Buster or any other animals there. The house was clear also.

"Blast we just missed them." I said. Just then we heard what sounded like a jet taking off at the airport which was 10 minuts from Elmyra's house.

"Um guys" Yakson said staring at the plane from his binoculers. "I think that was the 12:00 Mexico plane just taking off. What does this mean now Warner"

I put on my famouse detectice hat and told him "It means we're going to Mexico. Pack your bags Yakson, the game is ahand.

"Don't you mean the game is afoot." Yakson said.

"Wait it's the game is afoot. Rats, i've been waiting for that line all script and I missed it!" I complained.

Meanwhile on the plane we see Elmyra in her seat with Buster and in a cage right next to her with another cage with her other animals.

Don't worry animals soon it will be just us and nobady will ever take you guys away from me and we will be together for ever and ever.

Buster just shaked with fear in his cage. "Help somebody!" He pleaded. "Help"

**Wow! Told you guys this was going to be a long one. Looks like things has just took a turn for the worst. At least we know Buster is still alive. Till next Chapter. Review!**


	5. Arriving to Mexico

**Hey guys sorry if I took awhile on this chapter I was almost finished with it when I got attacked with a computer virus. It erased the whole chapter so I had to start over. But I got it finished finally. In this chapter we meet some new characters. Some good some bad. So please enjoy the latest chapter. **

We went back to our apartments and started packing for Mexico. I told Dot to watch the place while I was gone.

"Keep the place clean while I'm gone Dot." I said. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like I have anything else to do in this picture." Dot said. "I need to have to have a talk to Spielberg about this."

"But until then keep the place clean I told her and with that I left and met up with Yakson and Scratchinsniff at the airport. Scratchinsniff had another cop with. Him a fat cop who didn't look to bright.

"Who's the fat cop?" Yakson said.

"Fat!" The fat cop said.

"Yakson!" I snapped at him. "Don't be rude!

"For your information his name is Ralph" Scratchy said. "And he will be helping us own our search."

"Good we could use all the help we can get." I said as we started to board the plane.

As we boarded the plane I saw that our pilot was a silly looking green bird with a purple beanie cap with helicopter blades on it. I started having uneasy feelings about this flight.

"Yakson I think our pilot is a Dodo." I said.

"Hey be nice Warner." he said.

"No I mean his nametag says Gogo Dodo. As in those crazy flightless birds from Wacky land." I said.

"Oh" Yakson answered back.

"Attention passengers buckle your seat belts its going to be a bumpy ride." Gogo said over the intercom.

"How can it be a bumpy ride when we will be in the air?" Scratchy asked but right as he said that the plane took off at such a high speed it sent all four of us flying into the back of the plane.

Just as we got back into our seats a hot looking flight attendant with blonde hair came up. She was so good looking that me and Yakson couldn't help but say "HHEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOO NURSE!"

"Would any of you guys care for some marshmallows?" She asked.

"Why would we want Marshmallows?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." she said.

Just then the pilot came back own the intercom and said. "Attention passengers. Considering that our radio is broken I will be providing the in flight music. So sit back and relax and enjoy some music from your's truly Gogo the Dodo." and then he started singing Row, Row, Row your boat extremely pitchy.

"Row, Row, Row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily life is but a dream."

"Two marshmallows please." I said as she gave me two marshmallows and I stuffed them in my ears.

"Me too." Yakson said.

"Us three" Scratchy and Ralph said.

Meanwhile back at Acmetraz a prison guard came to Montyrarty's cell and unlocked it.

"Congratulations Montyarty. He said. Your lawyer bailed you out." He said. "But you'll be back."

As he walked out he met up with Yosemite Sam. "Thanks for freeing me Sammy." Montyarty said.

"You should count yourself lucky that I did." Sam said. "Now what do we do?"

"I got a plan that will make sure I don't go back to jail. All we need to make sure of is that Warner and Yakson never come back alive." Montyarty said.

"Oh yeah?" Sam said puzzled. "And how do you plan to do that. You have a ankle bracelet on your ankle to track your every move so you don't flee the country.

"Who says I have to be the one who leaves for Mexico?" Montyarty said. "I have plenty of henchmen I could call."

"But your cell phone is bugged. They will hear every word you say." Sam said.

"Your's isn't." Montyarty said.

"I'll help you this one time." Sam said. "But I expect a extra million dollars from you if we win the case."

"If we win I will pay you a extra two million." Montyarty said.

"So who are you going to call?" Sam asked.

Meanwhile back on the plane Gogo was still annoying us with his hideous singing and the Marshmallows weren't much help now he was singing she'll be coming around the mountain while playing the violin even worse then I do .

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. She'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes!"

Finally he stopped singing and four the first time the flight was actually peaceful enough for me to take the marshmallows out of my ears. Then we heard him say something over the intercom.

"Attention passengers I hoped you enjoyed my singing" Gogo said. "now it's time for your in-flight movie."

"Please let it be a good movie." I was praying.

"Today's movie. The Star Wars holiday special." Gogo said. As the movie showed up on the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled so loud that it destroyed Marvin Martians lazar on Mars right before he pressed the button to destroy Earth.

"Oh drat back to the old drawing board. "Marvin said.

**Note: The Star Wars holiday special does exist. It was so terrible that it was never released onto DVD. You can find some copies on VHS But probably only on Amazon. Just thought I would get that straightened out.**

Meanwhile Montyarty was using Sam's phone to call his two henchmen Rocky and Mugsey to discuss his plan.

"Ok boys hears what you need to do." Montyarty said. "I need you guys to go to Mexico and kill Sherlock Warner and Yakson and whoever else is helping him find Buster. Also I need you to Kill Buster and bury his body where no one can find it. Also Bury Warner's and Yakson's body also near the same place. When they fail to return the jury will find me not guilty due to lack of evidence and I will walk off scotch free. I will pay you both a million dollars once the deeds are done."

"You got it boss." Rocky said. "Pack your bags Mugsy we got a job to do."

2 hours later the plane finally landed in Mexico I ran outside kissing the ground happy to of finally gotten of that horrible plane. As the others were getting out there was a Mexican cop waiting for us. A small mouse wearing a yellow sombrero.

"Hola senores. I am officer Speedy Gonzales the fastest cop in all of Mexico. Welcome to Mexico. How can I help you?

"Hello officer Gonzales." I said getting to my feet but he interrupted.

"Please call me Speedy" He said.

"Ok Speedy." I started again. "I am Sherlock Warner and these are Yakson and Ralph. We are here to look for a kidnapped victim and his kidnapper who we believe are hiding here.

"Wait the Sherlock Warner?" Speedy said in amazement. "The famous detective who have solved many cases world wide?

"That's me." I said.

"Wow I can't believe it." He said. "It has been my dream to work on a case with you. Please if it is not to much to ask may I insist you on this case."

"Not at all we need all the help we can get." I said.

"Great we will get started tomorrow!" He said "But first you guys must be exhausted from that long flight. If it is not to much take the rest of the day off to get rested for tomorrow. I can take you to a fine restaurant here in town and show you around the city and we have a great hotel room for you guys to stay in. The best in town what do you say."

"Well the plain ride was a bit of a torture ride." Scratchy said.

"Well be happy to take you up on that offer." I said.

"Great I'll take you to dinner then. It's almost six o clock." And with that we left with Speedy.

Five minutes' later another plain landed and out came Rocky and Mugsy with guns in hand.

"Come on Mugsy." Rocky said. "It's cop killing time."

**Uh Oh looks likes there's more trouble about to happen. What will happen next. Find out next chapter. Please Review. **


	6. More trouble

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, where things get crazy and fast. The first part is a little funny but then it gets serious pretty fast do be prepared for that. Enjoy.**

Speedy took us to the finest Mexican restaurant in town for dinner a place called Zorro's.

"Zorro's is named after the famous legendary masked Mexican hero. So we named the restaurant after him." speedy said. "It is the safest and best restaurant in all of Mexico."

Little did we know although was that Montyarty's hired henchmen Rocky and Mugsy was following us waiting for their opportunity to strike.

"Wait till they are inside Mugsy." Rocky said. "Then we will shoot them from the window."

We sat down near a window and while we were looking at the menu's I asked Speedy "So what did you mean when you said this was the safest restaurant in town?"

At that very moment Rocky shot at the window but the bullet bounced off the window and right back to him hitting him.

"Oh these windows are completely bullet proof if anybody tried shooting through these windows the bullets would just bounce off hitting him instead." Speedy said.

"Now he tells us" Rocky said.

Mugsy was laughing "Hey boss your hat has holes in it."

"Shut up!" Rocky said slapping Mugsy. "Ok wise guy lets see you try it."

"Ok boss." Mugsy said and he took the gun and fired at the window but the bullet bounced off the window and hit Mugsy also."

"Come in Mugsy if we can't get them from the outside we'll get them from the inside" Rocky said as they went to the entrance of the restaurant. But the moment they stepped inside a siren went off and two lasers came out of the ceiling and Zapped Rocky and Mugsy till they fell outside the restaurant in pain.

"This restaurant also has a detector that can tell if the people coming in is a dangerous criminal and zaps them if they are.

"Has a detector he says! OOO!" Rocky said but then he got up and said. "Come on Mugsy we'll get them later but for now lets focus on that rabbit." Then they left to find Buster.

Finally a waiter came up to take our order.

"What do you recommend waiter?" Ralph asked.

"Ah the five pepper burrito is really good!"

"Good I'll take it." Ralph said.

"Me too." I said then within a couple minutes they came out with them and I took a bite and next thing I know I am breathing fire and I grab my drink and chug down the whole thing.

"It's perfect!" I said while steam was coming out of my ears.

"Uh just get the rest of us some tacos" Speedy said.

A hour later when we were through eating Speedy showed us our hotel we were to stay in.

"There are three hotels in this city." Speedy said. "The Rodriguez hotel the Gustavo hotel and the Chihuahua hotel. You guys will be staying in the Chihuahua hotel."

"Why do they call it the Chihuahua hotel?" Yakson asked.

"Our mayor at the time was a Chihuahua." Speedy said.

"Oh ok." Yakson said.

"Uh what's your mayor now?" Scratchinsniff asked.

"A Mexican hairless!" Speedy said.

"Oh." Scratchisniff said.

"Yeah for some reason the name Mexican hairless hotel just didn't sound welcoming so they never made it." Speedy said.

"I can see why." Yakson said.

As we checked into our rooms little did we know that Rocky and Mugsy had found the hotel that Elmyra was keeping Buster. The Gustavo hotel and they were knocking own the door. When Elmyra opened it they attacked her knocked her out tied her to a chair and tied a chair and gagged her.

"Call Montyarty and tell him we got the rabbit." Rocky said.

"Ok Boss." Mugsy said.

Then they went to the cage to were Buster was being held and snatched him up.

"Hello rabbit. Our boss will be happy to see you!" Rocky said. Then they snatched him tied his arms up and forced him at gunpoint to walk to their car. Then once they got to their car they threw him into the trunk and locked him in their.

"Come on Mugsy lets now kill Warner and the other cops." Rocky said.

"Ok boss." Mugsy said.

Then they drove around till they found the hotel That Warner and the others were staying in.

"Stay in the car Mugsy and don't leave until I get back." Rocky said.

"Ok boss." Mugsy said.

Then Rocky broke into the hotel by climbing in through a window. He snuck around the place but hid behind a wall when he noticed a security guard. He snuck behind the security guard then knocked him over the head with his pistol knocking him out cold. Then he drug the guard to a closet then locked him in a closet. Then he found the kitchen and food being prepared.

"Perfect". Rocky thought.

Then he took out some poison and he poured it into the food that was being prepared.

"When Warner and his friends eat breakfast tomorrow it will be the last thing they ever do." he thought.

Then he snuck out of there and him and Mugsy drove out of there with Buster still trapped in the trunk.

Then Rocky called Montyarty again. "We got Buster and we poisoned The food in the Hotel that Warner is staying in So when he has breakfast tomorrow he will die."

"Excellent. I'll be there in a few hours." Montyarty said.

"But What about your ankle bracelet?" Sam asked. "They'll track your every move."

"I got that all figured out Sammy." Montyarty said. "You'll where the ankle bracelet and stay here while I go to Mexico and watch my enimies die"

"Fine. but the more you keep taking these risk the greater your chances are of getting caught. Consider this the last time I defend you after this case."

"Trust me Sam." Montyarty said. "After we win this case There will be no need to defend me anymore. Because all my enemies will be dead." I'll be back in a few days."

And with that Montyarty put his ankle bracelet on Sam and left for Mexico.

We woke up around 7:00 the next mourning and went to the lobby for some breakfast we saw that there was a table set pacifically for us because it had a sign that said reserved for us.

"Wow this hotel sure knows how to treat special guest." I thought.

I sat down but right before I was about to take a bite of food Yakson stopped me.

"Warner stop! The food is poisoned!" He yelled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

He pointed to Ralph who was choking and was having trouble breathing. We quickly rushed to help him.

"Call 911." Scrathinsniff shouted.

As Yakson called 911 I heard someone banging on the closet door. I opened it and found the night guard trapped in there.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know?" the night guard said. "Someone knocked me out and stuffed me in the closet."

"Someone is trying to get rid of us. And I have a feeling Montyarty is behind this." I said

As the ambulance took Ralph to the hospital. We checked the hotels in town in finally found out that Elmyra was in the Gustavo hotel. We busted in her door only to find tied to a chair and gagged.

"Elmrya!" I yelled in shock rushing to un gag her.

"They took Buster!" She said when I un gagged her.

"Who took Buster?" I asked.

"These two thugs." Elmyra said. "They came in and attacked me. They tied me to this chair and gagged me . Then they took Buster and called their boss and told him they had Buster."

"Did you hear them say who the bosses name was?" I asked"Yes the short one told the fat thug to call Montyarty and tell him we have the rabbit." She said

"Montyarty, I knew it." I said. Then I punched the wall in anger that we missed them.

"Warner Elmyra is also keeping the animals I told her to release a few days ago. Do you want me to release them? " Scratchinsniff asked.

"Yes release them I try to figure out were they are taking Buster."

So Scratchy released the animals including Slappy and Skippy and Pinky and the Brain.

"Finally." Slappy said. "Come on Skippy we're out of here." Then they ran out of here.

"So Brain what are we going to do now." Pinky asked Brain as they were leaving. "The same thing we do every night Pinky." He started to say but then he saw the cops then he said. "Um I'll tell you on the way home." Then they walked out of there while the pinky and the brain theme song was heard in the background.

Finally we left the hotel after figuring out Elmyra had no Idea where they were.

"So What do we do now?" Yakson asked.

"Ok here is what we will do." I said. "Speedy I want you to run as fast as you can and search the south part of the city. Scratchy I want you to take a helicopter and search the North side of the city. The rest of you cops take your cars and search the west part of the city. Me and Yakson will take a car and search the east part of the city. don't leave a stone unturned We need to find where they are taking Buster and we need to find out now! If you find out call me and I'll tell you what to do till I get there. Everybody lets move out!"

"Roger that" they said then with that Speedy ran off, Scratchinsniff got in his helicopter and we drove off and the search was on.

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I'm stopping there for this chapter. There is one chapter left where everything comes together. Don't miss the epic rescue in the final chapter. I'll try to get it done as fast as I can. But until then. Don't forget to review.**


	7. The epic Rescue

**Final Chapter. Get ready for a epic ending!**

Suddenly a privet helicopter landed in the dessert where Mugsy and Rocky was with Buster. Out stepped Montyarty from the helicopter and he walked to Mugsy who was holding Buster. Buster arms was still tied up sp that he couldn't escape. Montyarty bent down to talk to Buster and said, "Hello buster, remember me?"

Buster's eyes just got wide with fear as he realized it was Montyarty. The guy that Buster caught counterfeiting.

"Bury him alive!" Montyarty ordered.

"NO!" Buster Shouted. "PLEASE DON'T!"

But Rocky got out a shovel and started digging as Mugsy held Buster tighter keeping him from escaping.

Suddenly up in the sky a helicopter was circling the desert. T was the helicopter Inspector Scratchinsniff was in and he saw what was going on. He grabbed his communicator and contacted me.

"Warner I see what looks like Buster bunny in the desert and it looks like he is being held by two thugs and…" Scratchy paused for a moment. " Oh man this is bad Montyarty is there also and One of the thugs is digging a hole. I expect something bad is about to happen."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said.

Then I contacted speedy.

"Speedy!" I said. "I need you to go to the desert. That's where they have Buster. I need you to take out the two thugs. But Montyarty is mine!

"Roger that senore" He said then he turned around and headed for the desert. And I contact acted the other officers and we all headed to the desert.

Rocky was just about to be finished with the hole when him and Mugsy heard somebody insulting them from behind.

"Hey ugly heads!"

They turned around and saw speedy standing behind them.

"Your mamas were all cops!"

"What the?" Montyarty said. "Get that mouse!"

And with that Rocky and Mugsy dropped Buster and started chasing Speedy. But speedy stayed one foot ahead of them. He turned to the left and from a far away distant he stopped and said.

"Is that really your faces or did your plastic surgery go wrong?"

"Why You little?" Rocky yelled. "Get that rat!"

Then they started chasing Speedy again but this time Speedy turned to the right and once again from a far away distant he turned around again and said.

"Man do you guys smell bad. When was the last time you took a bath? You stink worse then a dead skunk!"

**Meanwhile somewhere in Paris.**

"Hmm I don't know why. Pepe Le Pew said to himself while walking down the street "But I feel like my type have just been insulted."

**Now back to the story. **

Rocky and Mugsy chased Speedy to the highest cliff to the desert but then Rocky and Mugsy stopped because they saw a door in front of them.

"Open this door you Rat!" Rocky said banging on the door.

"I'm not a Rat Senore I'm a mouse!" Speedy shouted back on the other side of the door.

"Open this door or I will kick it down." Rocky said.

"Now he should know better then to request that." Speedy said to the audience.

"Are you sure you want this door opened?" Speedy shouted back at Rocky.

"Yes! Open the dang door!" Rocky shouted.

"Ok senore but just remember you asked for it." And with that Speedy opened the door and stepped aside as Rocky and Mugsy came charging through only to run off the edge of the cliff. They realized what they had done and tried to run back But speedy pulled out a couple of anvils and handed one to each of them.

"Its amazing how strong that mouse is." Rocky said and with that they fell off the edge off the cliff.

"Sigh If you want a job done right you got to do it yourself." Montyarty said. Then he finished digging the hole and grabbed Buster. Bringing him to the edge of the hole.

"Please don't do this!" Buster pleaded!

"It's to late rabbit." Montyarty said as he was about to push him in, But right before he could knock Buster into the hole he heard police sirens.

"Freeze Montyarty!" I yelled.

Montyarty turned around and saw me, Yakson, Scrathinsniff, and the whole Mexican police force surrounding him.

"Give yourself up Montyarty!" I yelled to him pointing my gun at him. "You cannot win."

"Not so fast Warner!" Montyarty said. Then he grabbed Buster and pulled him to his chest and pointed his gun to his temple. "Now we play by my rules."

"Drop the gun! Montyarty" I yelled at him.

"NO! You tell your men to drop their guns! Or I'll shoot one right through the rabbits skull!"

Although I didn't want to, I obeyed and I told my men to drop there weapons.

"Now here's how it's going down!" Montyarty said. "You got one shot at me Warner! You hit me and you win and the rabbit's yours. But if you miss The rabbits head will fly off his body and roll clear to your feet. Go ahead and try."

"Come on Warner, You got one shot. You can do it" Yakson said

I positioned my gun carefully I knew if I missed both me and Buster was goners. I aimed my gun, and pulled the trigger and let it fly. And squirted Montyarty with water right in the eye.

"AHHH! Water in the eye! Water in the Eye!" Montyarty screamed as he let go of Buster and put his hands over his eye. Then I gave the signals and the cops ran and handcuffed Montyarty and unbounded Buster

"A water Gun Warner? Really?" Yakson asked.

"Well yeah!" I said. "We're saving the more serious weapons for when we make the sequel."

As we loaded Montyarty up in the plane with handcuffs I turned round to Speedy.

"Thanks for all your help Speedy." I said "We couldn't of done it without you."

No thank you Senor." Speedy said. "It's always been my dream to work with the great Sherlock Warner. Now that dream is complete."

"Well I don't know what to say." I said surprised.

"Just say you will come back for a visit and some of those Five Pepper Burritos." Speedy said

"It's a deal." I said. Then with that I boarded the plain. Ralph had also boarded the plain. He made a complete recovery from the poison and was good as new. Then when we were all at board we took off but I looked out to see Speedy waving goodbye and saying "Adios amigos."

"Adios amigo" I said waving back at him one last time.

Four hours later when we landed back in Acme Acres Babs was waiting there excited to here that we found Buster. And when the Door opened to the plain Babs started running toward Buster.

"Buster!" Babs shouted.

"Babs" Buster shouted back running toward Babs. Then they finally reached each other and hugged and kissed happy to be together again. It was a lovely sight. Meanwhile Scratchinsniff was leading Montyarty to the police car. We gave him one last look then Scratchy drove him off Back to Acmetraz.

"So how did you know Montyarty was the one who kidnapped Buster?" Babs asked.

"Well after Montyarty Told me his story off how it took him thirty minutes to drive from his Anger management class to his mansion. I did a little investigation." I started. "I realized that it only took him five minutes to drive back to his mansion. So during that extra thirty minutes I found out that he was running a counterfeit business in the school gym, The exact place were Buster was headed off to when you two departed. He was off to shoot some hoops at the school gym but ran into Montyarty and his gang counterfeiting. When Buster had claimed he would report him to the police Montyarty turned to the one person he trusted to get rid of Buster, Elmyra! And Elmyra attacked Busters house and with a tranquilizer dart knocked Buster out and kidnapped him."

"Wow. Montyarty sure was a monster." Babs said.

"Yes he is but he want get out of prison ever again. Buster is safe now." I said."How can I ever repay you." Buster said.

"Know need to, I'm just doing my job." Then with that we said are goodbyes and left. Montyarty was sentenced to life in prison, His Lawyer Yosemite Sam was sentenced to Twenty years for aiding and accompanying Montyarty. Rocky and Mugsy was also arrested and was sentenced to 40 years in prison. And Elmyra was charged with first degree kidnapping and sentenced to 10 years in prison. But since she was pretty much just a puppet used in Montyarty's plan the judge said that if she showed good behavior she could get off early.

Yeah it was a good few days work and another cased solved Me and Yakson both went back to our own places. But when I got back to mine I was shocked at what I saw. The place was a complete mess and there was trash everywhere, Dot was just sitting on the couch with a big evil grin own her face.

"I talked to Spielberg while you was gone." She said "And he said I don't have to play your maid anymore. Which means I don't have to clean up after you anymore."

Then she dropped a banana peel on the floor and handed me the broom.

"So clean up!"

And with that she walked off. I just stared at the broom for a few minutes then at the mess.

"Oh well." I said. "After all I am the great Sherlock Warner, I can do anything."

Then with that I started cleaning the house while singing the Animaniacs theme song.

**And that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. And yes I do have a plan for a sequel for sometime in the future. I have two other stories planned ahead of it though so it may be a year before I get to it. In the meantime. I hoped you enjoyed the story and reviews would be great till next time. Peace out. **


End file.
